


Мотивация

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Важность правильной мотивации перед выступлением.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://68.media.tumblr.com/559cfd211b713926662f95e74fa56245/tumblr_og3agvFNrH1qkd5t1o1_1280.png

— Я всё поправлю. Ты пока соберись с мыслями, — сказал Виктор перед тем, как опуститься на корточки и потянуться к фигурным конькам Юри. Теперь Виктор всегда проверяет шнуровку. С того самого дня, когда увидел ступни Кацуки: изувеченные, опухшие, в синяках и ссадинах. Виктор тогда ужаснулся, словно у него самого не было подобных ран. Или, может, ушедшие времена его тяжелых тренировок смазали воспоминания и то ощущение ноющей боли, которое для Юри сейчас было простой повседневной данностью. Как чашка горячего кофе ранним зимним утром.  
  
Кацуки опустил голову, зацепился взглядом за длинную, уложенную набок пепельную чёлку.  
  
Нет, вряд ли подобное можно забыть так легко.  
Виктор не забыл.  
  
Именно поэтому он сидел перед Кацуки с самым участливым выражением лица, на которое, наверное, был способен. Он аккуратно затягивал чёрные нейлоновые шнурки, заученными выверенными движениями тщательно проверял каждое перекрестие, чтобы оно плотно прилегало к язычку ботинка, а конёк правильно обхватывал ногу.  
  
Чтобы Юри максимально комфортно чувствовал себя на льду и мог отдаться танцу, эмоциям и своим внутренним желаниям.  
  
Виктор тренировал его со страстью и упорством. Присматривал с заботой с нежностью. Улыбался с горячей любовью, всегда очень-очень тепло.  
  
И мотивировать Виктор тоже умел.  
Он продемонстрировал это Юри буквально полчаса назад. Безукоризненно.  


***

  
  
Плитка холодила спину сквозь форменную спортивную ветровку Японии и тонкую ткань костюма для выступления. Пальцы царапали шершавые швы, выковыривали белую затирку, забивали под короткие ногти. Юри жмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами. Потерянно вертел головой, тёрся затылком о стену позади и ни за что на свете не хотел смотреть вниз.  
  
Потому что если посмотрит — всё точно исчезнет.  
  
Кацуки дышал тяжело, сбивчиво. Каждый жадный выдох и вдох, как шумящие океанские волны, накатывали на него жаром и нарастали густым возбуждением в паху. Там, внизу, словно где-то в другой вселенной, отдалённой на пару световых лет, влажный язык проскользил по всей длине его члена. Медленно и горячо, очерчивая выступающие венки. Чужие размеренные действия достигали сознания Юри как в замедленной съемке с размытыми кадрами.  
  
Если открыть глаза, наверное, картинка стала бы чётче. Но Кацуки лишь зажмурился сильнее. Если это сон, он ни за что не хочет просыпаться.  
  
Виктор обхватил головку губами. Обвёл её кончиком языка, мазнул по чувствительной уздечке, надавил на отверстие. Дразнил, совершенно точно хотел свести Юри с ума своими неторопливыми тягучими ласками. Это преступление, самое настоящее, туманно подумалось Кацуки. А потом Виктор подался вперед, вобрал член в себя. Юри едва успел стиснуть зубы и зажать ладонью рот, чтобы приглушить собственный сдавленный стон.  
  
Он сейчас не выдержит. Просто взорвется, разлетится на мелкие куски, потому что терпеть такое для него — невозможно.  
  
Немыслимо.  
  
И так желанно.  
  
Виктор двигался аккуратно и плавно. Вперед — назад. Вперед — назад. Он отстранялся, иногда легко прикусывал и царапал зубами нежную кожу. Играл. Наслаждался. Упивался происходящим.  
  
Невыносимо…  
  
Он сдавливал рукой основание члена и продолжал накатывать на Кацуки неспешным испепеляющим пламенем снова и снова. Юри едва не кончил только от прикосновения раскаленного мокрого языка. Но что-то удерживало, помогало не сдаться так быстро.  
  
Слишком хорошо.  
  
Окажись они сейчас на катке, лёд бы расплавился под ними.  
  
Ещё…  
Хочется ещё больше.  
  
Кацуки мелко дрожал всем телом. Оно было тяжелое, неповоротливое, тянулось вниз, будто заполненное влажным песком. Ноги почти не ощущались, готовы были подломиться и уронить Юри на пол этой тесной угловой кабинки, но он держался из последних сил. Потому что если рот Виктора исчезнет, Кацуки сдохнет прямо тут. В ту же секунду.  
  
Ещё…  
  
Горло Виктора сжалось, обволокло головку и тут же отдалилось. Изнутри по телу прошлось жгучим терпким жаром от паха вверх по спине, по самому позвоночнику. Кацуки толкнулся бедрами почти инстинктивно.  
  
Ещё.  
  
— Юри… — позвал вдруг голос тихой хрипотцой.  
  
Кацуки едва вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и замер. Потолок, лампы, мелкие трещины на белой краске — всё расплывалось, как в тумане, и дело точно не в том, что он сейчас без очков. И голос Виктора… Впервые Юри слышал его таким — тяжелым и плотным.  
  
— Юри, — пробралось почти шепотом сквозь гул собственного дыхания, грохочущего в ушах.  
  
Кацуки снова прикрыл глаза, облизал сухие губы. Мысленно собрал себя воедино, потому что невозможно ответить, пока твоё тело отделено от сознания целой вселенной и жаром чужого рта. Юри выдохнул коротко, вытолкнул разогретый воздух из раскаленных легких.  
  
И всё же посмотрел вниз.  
  
Утонуть в лазурном море чужих глаз проще простого, когда перед тобой на коленях стоит Виктор Никифоров, частым горячим дыханием опаляет влажный член и смотрит взглядом терпеливым и одновременно жаждущим. Потемневшим.  
  
Юри бы утонул в этом манящем омуте миллион раз. Без промедлений.  
  
— Ещё, Виктор, — отрывисто выдыхает Кацуки, потому что более содержательных фраз в голове нет. Там совсем пусто. Только электрический импульс искрится в нейронах, посылает команду ватной руке, чтобы та через силу опустилась на светлую макушку и потянула на себя. — Пожалуйста. Ещё.  
  
Если бы неделю назад Юри сказали, что он будет готов умереть от наслаждения, потому что Виктор будет делать ему минет в общественном месте, Кацуки бы даже не засмеялся. Он бы просто не понял, что ему говорят.  
  
Каждая секунда наполняла Юри изнутри, словно вечность. Необъятная, бездонная. Мучительная. Его вот-вот разорвёт от нетерпения, и впервые в жизни Кацуки смотрит в чужие глаза сквозь густое непроницаемое марево удовольствия и понимает, что весь мир может ограничиться одним человеком, запертым вместе с ним в крохотном помещении. Ничего другого попросту не существует.  
  
И именно сейчас Юри чувствует себя свободным.  
  
Желанным и желающим.  
  
— Ещё, — как в бреду снова просит он. Давит на затылок Виктора и подается бедрами навстречу.  
  
Виктор почти не успевает усмехнуться, влажная головка примыкает к его губам, оставляет на них прозрачную каплю смазки и проталкивается внутрь.  
  
Жарко. Как же жарко.  
  
Юри качает бедрами, не замечая ничего. Ни вошедшего в туалет человека, ни шума воды, ни вновь захлопнувшейся двери, ни руки Виктора, сжимающей его бедро. Самого Юри тоже не существует. Есть только его член, который плавится во рту Виктора, как в огненной печи.  
  
Кацуки ведёт в сторону, он опирается на спасительную дверцу кабинки, дрожит и молит о том, чтобы всё это не кончалось никогда и закончилось скорее. Потому что он не может держаться больше. Потому что он сейчас погибнет, сознание потеряет просто, если не высвободится из невидимой, но такой осязаемой ловушки.  
  
Рука — как не своя — толкает затылок Виктора ближе к себе. Член Кацуки сжимает плотное горячее горло, обволакивает жарким и скользким. Юри не видит перед собой ничего, его глаза почти закрыты и лишь на подкорке сознания перед ним на коленях стоит Виктор Никифоров.  
  
Плитка позади, что недавно была такой холодной, сейчас горела и истлевала. Скоро стены и вовсе расплавятся, стекут куда-то в небытие, и Юри рухнет следом в блаженную пустоту.  
  
Жарко.  
Безумно жарко и горячо.  
  
Ещё…  
  
Кацуки сжал в кулаке волосы Виктора, удержал его и толкнулся в горячее горло — рвано и нетерпеливо. Два раза качнул бёдрами вперёд, прямо туда, где тихий придушенный стон сотряс воздух, перемешал его и вытолкнул из Юри белёсые вязкие комки, как разбившиеся о скалу брызги — крупные и тяжелые. Кацуки тряхнуло. Он склонился над Виктором, открыл рот в беззвучном стоне и следом до боли закусил губу. Чтобы не издать ни звука.  
  
Напряженное тело вздрогнуло, согнулось, будто надломилось под оглушающей тяжестью оргазма. Пальцы крепче зажали мягкие пряди. Удовольствие накрыло вспышкой — яркой и ослепляющей, словно ядерный взрыв прогремел прямо внутри. Юри шатнуло в сторону. Такого он не испытывал никогда, ещё ни разу за всю его жизнь, определённо.  
Слишком хорошо.  
Слишком.  
  
Лишь отдалённо Кацуки слышал, как Виктор сглатывал тягучую густую сперму.  
  
  
Приходит в себя Юри не сразу. Он трёт глаза и влажный лоб рукавом, всматривается в окружение, будто слепец. Всё плывет, исчезает, качается в такт последним отголоскам оргазма, бьющим от паха по всему телу приятной истомой.  
  
Наверное, в мире действительно не существует ничего.  
Кроме Виктора.  
  
Тот поднимается на ноги медленно, словно через силу. Вынимает из нагрудного кармана пиджака платок, расправляет его, вытирает измазанные в слюне губы и подбородок. И неотрывно смотрит в глаза Юри. Кацуки следит за его действиями, как завороженный.  
  
Вот, оказывается, каким может быть Виктор.  
Непристойным. Горячим.  
Идеальным.  
  
Виктор проводит платком по губам последний раз, а затем облизывается с наслаждением.  
  
— Возможно, — смяв промокшую ткань в руке, начинает он, — метод не самый удачный. Но ты хотя бы расслабился.  
  
Сказать что-то сейчас — настоящий подвиг для Юри. Но он пытается. Сглатывает накатившее смущение, проталкивает его мимо скачущего сердца куда-то в желудок, прямо к свиной котлете. И неуверенно спрашивает:  
— А как же ты?  
  
Виктор усмехается краешком губ и, почему-то, лукаво щурится, как лис.  
  
— Ничего, — произносит он. Затем подходит вплотную к Юри и целует. Мягко, но так весомо, что Кацуки застывает. — Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы дотерпеть до вечера.  
  
Запах и привкус собственной спермы запоздало давят на сознание. Юри непонимающе хлопает глазами.  
— До вечера? — уточняет он.  
  
— Конечно, — довольно отвечает Виктор, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Кацуки. — Мы же должны будем отпраздновать твою победу. Так что постарайся, Юри.  
  
Виктор коснулся его губ своими ещё раз. Затем выпрямился, поправил пиджак, открыл защёлку и протиснулся в узкую щель.  
Юри коротко выдохнул, будто не дышал до этого. Мягко приложился затылком о стену. Опустил тяжеленные веки.  
  
Уголки губ подрагивали. Щёки горели.  


***

  
  
Ликующая толпа гудела всем стадионом, тысячами восторженных криков, что единым гулом наполняли холодный воздух арены. Трибуны скандировали, шумели и свистели.   
  
_«Виктор! Виктор! Виктор!»_  
  
Виктор стоял рядом, прямо за ограждением катка, смеялся и радостно махал телекамерам и всем присутствующим. Он всегда был таким. Внимательным. Участливым. Идеальным.  
  
Лучшим.  
  
Юри был расслаблен и собран. Сконцентрирован на предстоящем выступлении, никаких лишних мыслей не ютилось в голове. Только глаза Виктора отпечатались на внутренней стороне век, как снимок на свежей глянцевой фотокарточке. Очень близко.  
  
Ещё ближе.  
  
Кацуки хватается за галстук Виктора и дёргает на себя.  
— Выступление уже началось, Виктор, — произносит он.  
  
— Ты прав, — звучит в ответ совсем рядом. По щеке Юри почти неуловимо мажет тёплым облаком чужого дыхания.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Кацуки решительно. — Я покажу свою любовь всей России.  
  
Пальцы разжались, отпустили галстук. Коньки зашуршали, царапая гладкий лёд.  
_  
«Следующий фигурист, представляющий Японию — Юри Кацуки!»_


End file.
